


Ben's Dream

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-30
Updated: 2002-04-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Filk, Pilate's Dream, from Jesus Christ Superstar





	Ben's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Ben's Dream

## Ben's Dream

### by Jemima Pereira

Author: Jemima Pereira <> Filk: Ben's Dream  
Original: Pilate's Dream, from Jesus Christ Superstar Series: BtVS  
Notes: This is an excerpt from a full filk of Jesus Christ Superstar, available at: <http://jemimap.cjb.net/btvs/buffilk/supergirl.html>

* * *

(Ben) 

I dreamed I met a Californian,  
A most amazing girl.  
She had that look you very rarely find, The haunted, hunting kind. 

I asked her to say what had happened,  
How it all began  
I asked again - she never said a word,  
As if she hadn't heard. 

And next, the streets were full of wild and undead men. They seemed to hate this girl.  
They fell on her, and then,  
They disappeared again. 

Then I saw all of the Scoobies  
Crying for this girl  
And then I heard then mentioning my name, And leaving me the blame. 

* * *

  
<http://jemimap.freeshell.org/>  
<http://jemimap.cjb.net/>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jemima Pereira


End file.
